Mares Dourados
by Tilim
Summary: Por infelicidade Hinata se fere na missão e misteriosamente vai parar na terra dos doces Mares Dourados... Ou seria, se afundar nos mares dos orbes verdes?


**MARES DOURADOS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Uma fanfic para **_**Kaya "Almofadinhas" Borges.**_

"Amiga Marota e grande crítica"

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Onde estou?" foi o único pensamento que lhe veio à mente naquele momento.

A sua frente se estendia um longo e vasto mar dourado. Nada, além daquele oceano de areia amarela do deserto. Nada.

"Não..."

Já não conseguia mais andar, não conseguia mais falar e quase que não conseguia mais pensar.

Não sabia como havia chegado até ali, só conseguia se lembrar de flashes confusos de uma batalha. Havia sangue, havia ataques, havia mortes, havia escuridão e no fim de tudo isso, havia deserto. Lembrava-se apenas vagamente do rosto de seus amigos, nem para formar uma imagem definida e tentar se manter consciente tinha mais forças. Seus braços e pernas estavam moles e sua cabeça pesava, queria deitar-se e ficar ali, parada, na areia. Estava à beira da exaustão.

Não agüentou mais e caiu. Sentia a areia morna e aconchegante sob seu corpo, era como uma cama macia no inverno. Fechou os olhos e não viu mais nada.

* * *

Não agüentava mais ficar naquele escritório. Definitivamente não nascera para ficar preso, engaiolado. Conseguira escapar dos guarda e de Temari e Kankuro e agora podia se ver livre com a coisa que mais gostava: as areias do deserto. Elas é que eram felizes. Livres para ondularem ao vento quando bem quisessem, se movimentando delicadamente com soprar das brisas, refrescadas pela noite e aquecidas pelo sol. Intrigantes, com seus oásis ocultos e ruínas sinistras.

Já andava fazia um bom tempo. Como sempre, a face sem expressão alguma. Os cabelos vermelhos ondulando com o vento e com a areia, os olhos sempre atentos, ávidos. Gostava do deserto, pois eram uma das poucas coisas que não o tinham desprezado. Os mares dourados. Mas os seus queridos mares estavam manchados por um pontinho negro na distância. Cerrou os olhos e ficou intrigado com aquela anormalidade.

O que seria?

Foi andando calmamente até lá, pra quê pressa? Poderia ser um inimigo criando uma armadilha para pegar o Kazekage desprevenido. Enquanto se aproximava o pontinho negro ia ganhando formas e, diga-se de passagem, belas formas.

"Uma garota?" pensou o Kazekage.

O que ela estaria fazendo no deserto? Seria uma fugitiva? Ou estaria perdida?

Nenhuma daquelas perguntas tinha resposta para o ruivo, até ele agachar-se perto dela e ver uma bandana da Vila da Folha Oculta em volta de seu pescoço. Tinha uma pele clara e delicada, não parecia do tipo ofensiva, e longos cabelos negros. A roupa estava meio rasgada, cortes estavam distribuídos por seus braços e pernas e um ferimento mais profundo brilhava o rubro do sangue em seu abdômen.

Pegou-a no colo, delicadamente, como se fossem recém casados e correu velozmente até um oásis que sabia existir ali por perto. Já avistava as primeiras palmeiras.

Chegando lá a colocou delicadamente perto da água, retirou seu casado em farrapos e o colocou dobrado sob sua cabeça para servir-lhe de travesseiro. Deixou seus olhos passearem um pouco pelas belas curvas da garota, agora ela só usava um top preto para cobrir-lhe os seios fartos, voltou-se de novo a sua tarefa quando viu novamente o seu ferimento que ainda sangrava.

Indo até o lago tirou de suas vestes um lenço branco e encharcou-o na água limpando aquele corte logo depois, pegou uma das agulhas e linha e fez os melhores pontos que conseguiu no corte. A morena estava suando muito e com as bochechas vermelhas. Febre.

O Kazekage voltou a lavar o lenço tirando oa maior número de manchas de sangue e colocando-o na testa dela, assim achou um pouco de ataduras de emergência e habilmente fez um curativo na garota que passou a delirar por causa da febre, ele tirou seu manto e colocou por cima dela, com isso também evitaria olhares indesejados, mesmo ela estando desacordada. Não podia levá-la até Suna agora, teria que esperar a febre baixar um pouco.

"Ela não me é estranha" pensava o ruivo enquanto a observava contorcer a face.

Como teria vindo parar em um lugar tão longe de Konoha? Será que estava fugindo? Decididamente ela não parecia um inimigo, mal parecia uma ninja. Era frágil demais.

- Neji-nii...

A febre a fazia delirar, mas com aquelas palavras Gaara se lembrou dela. A garota que tinha perdido do gênio Hyuuga há seis anos no Exame Chunin. A garota que amava Naruto, mas o único que não sabia era o mesmo. Mas como era mesmo o nome dela?

- Hinata Hyuuga... – lembrou-se, afinal.

Gaara se inclinou sobre ela novamente e retirou o lenço para encharcá-lo na água, nesse meio tempo, Hinata abria os olhos.

Era difícil ver qualquer coisa, muita luz. Sol. Seus olhos começavam a se acostumar com a claridade e junto com ela, algumas folhas verdes e largas que lhe traziam uma confortável sombra. Sentiu algo quente e com um perfume gostoso e másculo perto de si e tentou sentar, mas uma dor aguda e latejante a impediu e viu que seu ferimento no abdômen estava sob ataduras quando colocou a mão sobre a barriga. Viu o manto branco que exalava o perfume sobre si.

Quem teria ajudado-a?

- Fique deitada – uma voz grossa ecoou em seus ouvidos e ela viu um lindo homem ruivo de olhos muito verdes aproximar-se dela com um lenço molhado nas mãos – Você está com febre.

Ela obedeceu inconscientemente e Gaara recolocou o pano em sua testa e a cobriu novamente.

- Gaara-sama – ela sussurrou ao reconheceu a figura do Kazekage – Co-como vim parar aqui?

- Eu esperava que você me respondesse isso, Hyuuga – sobresaltou-se quando ele disse seu nome, não esperava, de maneira alguma, que ele se lembrasse.

- E-eu não... Me lembro bem – ela olhou para as folhas da palmeira sobre si, evitando as esmeraldas dos olhos dele – Era uma missão e eu esta-tava com o perga... O pergaminho! – sentou-se depressa, um som de rompimento de fios ecoou e seu ferimento voltou a sangrar manchando as ataduras, mas Hinata pareceu não sentir a dor.

Hinata não se importou, apenas foi até seu casaco e começou a tatear relaxando logo que alcançou o seu objetivo, um pequeno pergaminho lacrado com o símbolo da Vila da Folha Oculta.

- Estávamos numa missão atrás di-disso, Gaara-sama – explicou ela mostrando o pergaminho sobre suas palmas.

- Deite-se, Hinata – respondeu friamente e ela lhe obedeceu, temerosa – Você desfez os pontos.

Ela puxou seu manto sobre as pernas dela, enquanto retirava as ataduras e somente nesse momento que Hinata pareceu sentir a dor, pois fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios um contra o outro para reprimir o grito. Tentou se concentrar em outra coisa além da dor, então abriu os olhos e ficou observando o ruivo enquanto ele ia até o lago com o lenço que estivera em sua testa, voltava e limpava o ferimento, ia de novo ao lago e vinha para colocar o lenço parcialmente limpo em sua testa.

Olhou atentamente para ele e lembrou-se do motivo por ele parecer diferente, vasculhou os lados, mas sua cabaça de areia parecia não estar em lugar nenhum. Gaara parecia muito menos ameaçador sem ela.

- Vai doer. Agüente – assim que disse isso Hinata sentiu a sua pele ser perfurada, mas não emitiu som algum e isso continuou por algum tempo.

Era uma Hyuuga, uma ninja herdeira, não podia demonstrar fraqueza ou dor, isso não é permitido para nenhum shinobi ou kunoichi. E ela havia ficado forte e mais autoconfiante seguindo pensamentos como aquele.

- Não se sente dessa vez – Gaara fora direto e autoritário para lembrar a garota quem é que era o ferido e quem era o curandeiro. Para lembrar-lhe quem estava no comando.

- Muito obrigada, Gaara-k-kun – agradeceu corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

O Kazekage ficou surpreso com o sufixo, mas não sentiu-se incomodado com a troca do habitual "-sama" pelo carinhoso "-kun" e puxou seu manto para cobri-la, recuperando-se do calor que invadiu-lhe a face causando-lhe uma vermelhidão incômoda que, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, sabia que existia.

- Vou te levar pra Suna quando a febre baixar – disse se sentando ao seu lado com os braços cruzados.

Hinata relaxou e ficou olhando o balançar das folhas das palmeiras sobre si, era ritmado e estava lhe fazendo-a entrar em um estado de sonolência. Começou a pensar em Konoha para colocar sua mente em ordem, pensou em Naruto-kun, Kuerenai-sensei, Neji-nii-san, Kiba-kun...

- Kiba-kun – disse de sobressalto e ia sentar-se novamente, mas Gaara pousou a mão firme sobre seu peito.

- Fique deitada, Hyuuga – o Kazekage alertou e então olhou para sua mão, em cima de um dos seios da garota. Gaara percebeu que ele se encaixava facilmente com sua mão e demoraram um pouco para tomar qualquer atitude. Ele retirou a mão e virou-se de costas para a kunoichi enquanto ela se cobria até o nariz com o manto e corava – Desculpe, Hyuuga - sua voz era rouca quando ele respondeu.

O Sabaku continuou de costas e Hinata murmurou um inaudível:

- Na-não... Tem problema, Kaze... Kazekage-sama.

Depois de um tempo passado o rubor da face dele, virou-se e retirou o lenço de sua testa indo ao lago encharcá-lo e voltá-lo a testa dela.

- Ga-gaara-sama – chamou Hinata enquanto ele voltava o pano a sua testa – Não quero preocupar os... Os companheir que vi-vieram comigo nessa missão.

- Hm – refletiu sobre a afirmação dela – Vou escrever uma carta para Tsunade avisando que você está em segurança.

A portadora do Byakugan sorriu miúdo e voltou a encarar a sonolenta palmeira, fechando os olhos perolados e deixando-se embalar.

* * *

- Ela perdeu muito sangue, Kazekage-sama – Hinata ouviu uma voz serena dizer – Se o senhor não a tivesse trazido a tempo, não sobreviveria.

- Hm – então ouviu Gaara murmurar e uma porta se abrir e ranger nas dobradiças.

A Hyuuga abriu os olhos perolados, tinham muitas luzes sobre si, demorou a se acostumar com o local. Um barulho estranho de "bip" contínuo chegou a seus ouvidos. Tinha algo no seu rosto, tentou apalpar, mas algo na sua mão fazia ter certo receio de se mexer.

O lugar era impecavelmente branco e limpo.

Então ela entendeu, estava em um quarto de hospital, com um aparelho eletrocardiograma apitando, um suporte respiratório em sua boca e sangue sendo-lhe aplicado pelo condutor de soro. Com a mão esquerda, delicadamente, passou as pontas dos dedos sobre o ferimento, não doía, estava certamente com pontos melhores feitos no Hospital de Suna e um curativo. Levantou aquela mão que estava livre e a viu enfaixada. Sabia que varias partes do seu corpo não estavam diferentes.

- Hyuuga – a voz grossa de Gaara ecoou pelo quarto.

- Há... Há quanto tempo e-estou dormindo, Gaara-sama? – sua voz ficava abafada com o aparelho sobre a boca.

- Três dias – ela o viu passar pela sua cama e ir até uma janela do outro lado – Mandei uma carta para Konoha e Tsunade me respondeu que uma equipe viria buscá-la, eles chegam hoje.

Hinata não sabia por que, mas parecia que na voz de Gaara tinha um tom triste, mas não disse nada, não ousaria.

- Kazekage-sama deve ser muito ocupado – disse desviando o olhar para o lado oposto – Não precisa ficar aqui... Comigo.

"Ele me deixa nervosa, mas..." pensou e sentiu uma movimentação "...é tão confortável sua presença".

Gaara tinha-se virado para ela, mas permaneceu perto da janela.

- Não quero ser um fardo, Gaara-sama – voltou a falar – Já cuidou de mim, e-estou sendo abusada.

"Essa garota" de novo se virou para a janela, dava para ver os portões de Suna e a equipe que Tsunade mandara acabava de chegar, vinham correndo junto com Kankuro até ali "Porque se preocupa mais com os outros do que com si mesma?".

Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga e Kiba Inuzuka eram a equipe que fora mandada para buscar a portadora do Byakugan. Naruto logo entrou no Hospital de Suna perguntando em altas vozes.

- Qual o quarto de Hinata Hyuuga?

- 302 - a enfermeira disse assustada – Mas o Kazekage-sama está...

Ela não terminou de falar, Naruto nem os outros estavam mais ali.

"Não sei se quero que ela se vá" pensou o ruivo, mas logo se repreendeu pelo pensamento egoísta. Aproximou-se do leito da garota, ela estava de olhos fechados com um leve sorriso no rosto. No que estaria pensando? "Proteção" continuou o Kage com os devaneios "Eu tive isso sempre" lembrou-se da areia "E tive a oportunidade de dar isso a você, Hyuuga" ela voltara a cochilar então pousou sua mão sobre a dela, estava quente a pele macia "Será... Será que isso é...?"

- HINATA! – Naruto entrou com tudo no quarto, escancarando a porta e fazendo Hinata acordar, assim como Gaara se afastar.

O loiro seguiu até a cama dela e Gaara voltou a encarar a janela.

- N-naruto-kun... – ela estava feliz por ter o garoto ali, mas não corou nem nada, apenas sorriu.

- Olá, Hinata-chan – disse Kiba se juntando ao Uzumaki.

- Hinata-sama – Neji foi o próximo.

- Neji-nii-san.

- Olá, Kazekage-sama – cumprimentou o gênio.

- Hyuuga – após os cumprimentos formais Neji fez algumas perguntas a prima e os outros dois não paravam de fazer gracinhas e contar piadas.

O moreno Hyuuga se aproximou do ruivo que continuava a olhar pela janela.

- Obrigada por cuidar dela, Gaara-sama.

- Tudo bem – respondeu se dirigindo até a porta – É minha obrigação como Kage – e assim saiu.

Só não percebeu que essas palavras tocaram fundo o coração da jovem que salvara. Tocaram fundo e machucaram, deixando-a com uma vontade imensa que arrancar aquele coração do peito e tacá-lo pela janela.

* * *

- Não demore, Hinata-sama, ou logo Hiashi-sama irá mandar mais ninjas atrás de você – Neji se dirigia ao portão de Suna com os outros, Hinata já estava bem o suficiente para voltar a Konoha.

- Tudo bem, Neji-nii-san, só vou me despedir do Kazekage-sama e agradecer – respondeu a kunoichi.

O ruivo se encontrava um pouco mais afastado, Kankuro e Temari estavam juntos com Kiba e Naruto.

Ele estava lá, sério e a olhando com uma indiferença e superioridade a qual já estava acostumada depois de conviver tanto tempo com Neji, seu pai e até sua irmã caçula, às vezes. Suspirou imperceptivelmente e seguiu, mesmo com passos vacilantes. Ele se manteve no mesmo lugar, com a aura de autoridade inabalável e o olhar frio, intransponível de Kazekage. Hinata se aproximou com a cabeça baixa e olhou para o shinobi, corada:

- Muito obrigada por me ajudar, Gaara-sama e por c-cuidar de mim... Todas as noites.

A aura de superioridade caiu por terra. Como ela sabia? Tinha sido o mais silencioso e discreto possível usando todas as suas habilidades que o tornaram Kazekage para ficar velando o sono dela, para ficar com ela pelo maior tempo que pudesse. E ela sabia desse seu segredinho de observá-la.

Ela somente sorriu mais um pouco e se curvou.

- Adeus – e correu para perto de Neji e os outros, rapidamente se despedindo dos irmãos Sabaku e saindo de Suna.

Gaara ficou lá, parado, olhando as figuras sumirem na distância.

E, definitivamente, teria que fazer uma visita a Konoha. Uma longa e demorada visita a mansão Hyuuga e, digamos, descobrir o segredo por trás de Hinata Hyuuga já que ela descobrira o seu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Nossa, essa fic começou de um jeito e terminou de outro completamente diferente do que eu imaginava.**

**Mas, ela está aí, firme e forte, presente para minha amiga louca pela Gaara que me ameaçou de morte (Ela tem esse poder) se eu não escrevesse a fic, então, aí está.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Por favor, reviews!**

**P. S.: Infelizmente é oneshot, sem continuação!**


End file.
